


Of Cobwebs and Trainwrecks

by GalaxyAqua



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Despair, Emotional Manipulation, Junko should be a warning herself, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAqua/pseuds/GalaxyAqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikusaba watched her sister weave every one of those filthy lies, working the thin threads of reality around her victims into strings - tight and taut, to control them as she would puppets, so that she alone could have the greatest feast of despair. A look into the journey, from the school days at Hope's Peak, to the destruction of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cobwebs and Trainwrecks

**Author's Note:**

> it's the day before school starts up again and look what I've done

There was nothing to fear — nothing but everything - in Junko Enoshima.

She was known to the world as a pretty face on countless magazine covers, occasionally showing her face on television or in flashy advertisements; beautifully, naturally and artificially hypnotic, and, inadvertently, talented. Hope's Peak Academy was not just a school that anyone could enter, after all, and the moment her placement had been secured, the media had waged war upon war to interview her - feature her, pretend that she mattered.

Junko had been livid, laughing away as her head of strawberry blonde was the highlight of talk in the streets, and she had smiled a lot back then, false yet inevitably loved. She had on a mask, and it was virtually impenetrable. However, as it was, nobody knew the truth within the face behind the mask, or even that there was more than one of these masks. 

Nobody but her twin sister Mukuro Ikusaba. 

Nobody but Mukuro knew, well before tragedy after horrendous tragedy, what kind of person Junko really was. Though their appearances were cosmetically different, there was a connection between them that only twins shared - and that was why they confided in each other, were there for each other, wanted to make each other happy, and, in no circumstance whatsoever, could hate or detest the other.

It was why Mukuro would never abandon Junko - her gorgeous younger sister - and why even when she was involved in Fenrir, she would keep up to date with her sister's rise in the media as best as she could. It was why Junko trusted her to know about her true personality, and to know and recognize each and every mask the model would put up.

Junko was a villain, and Mukuro knew this long before her sister acted on it.

"I'm bored of this." Junko had suddenly told her on their way home from school one day (they rarely walked together due to their schedules but aimed to do so whenever they could), and Mukuro had shrugged in response, nodding her head to humor the blonde.

"Bored of what?"

"Life," answered Junko, all nonchalance. "Everything. Feeling nothing. The world is nothing! I could die and there'd still be absolutely nothing!"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I want the world to keep me from being bored," dropped to a whisper, "forever."

"That's... impossible, even for you." Mukuro had shaken her head, sliding a lock of short black hair behind her ear. "Nothing lasts forever."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, my dear sister! What you're talking about is happiness - joy! Good things never last forever! That's why they're so _terrible_ ," the blonde assumed a dead look in her eyes, seeming as if mushrooms had grown on her head. "It makes me so sad to think about it. Hope always abandons." Then she brightened, pointing straight up to the sky. "But one thing can definitely last forever... and that would be suffering and despair! Despair will never die, not as long as humans still exist!"

"... so you're saying you would suffer forever just so you wouldn't get bored?"

"You are exactly correct! 100 points to Mukuro for getting the right answer!"

"That's ... kinda sad."

"Fear not! I have a grand, grand plan!" Junko declared, hands on her hips as they stopped to wait for Mukuro to unlock the front door. 

Turning the key in its lock, Mukuro raised an eyebrow. "For that, little sis? A grand plan for eternal suffering?"

"Yes, a grand, big, bad despair-inducing plan! C'mon, listen to me. Look at me when I'm talking." A painted fingernail poked Mukuro in the shoulder, as the door opened to let the sisters in. The blonde hurried in without so much of a thought to shed her long black boots, but Mukuro obediently sat to remove her own shoes before stepping into the apartment.

"Okay, I'll bite. What's your plan then?" She asked after she was done, noting Junko's impatient foot-tapping and growing pout in her expression.

 "I'm going to spread despair," Junko said, grinning widely. "I want the entire world to entertain me. I never, ever want to be bored again."

"Junko, I..." Mukuro gave her a long look, as if trying to judge whether her sister was serious or not. She was. "Will this plan make you happy?"

The blonde nodded fervently. "Absolutely, positively."

"... alright, how are you going to do it?"

"I'll tell you... if you agree to help me make it happen, of course! Nothing in life comes for free, remember?"

"I'll help." Mukuro blurted, almost too quickly. "I'll always be looking out for you, Junko. As long as you're happy, then I am."

"Upupu, Mukuro, my darling, beautiful sister, you're going to  _love_ this..."

Junko was a villain, and Mukuro knew this long before her sister acted on it.

That didn't mean she was going to stop her when she did.


End file.
